The Curse Of The Haunted House
by GirlPower28
Summary: When Carly and Ava enter into a cursed haunted house things in their lives are changed and everyone else's...Also OLTL, Days, and possibly Y&R characters in this too.


It was a very dark, windy, and blustery October night. It was the too the point that the wind sounded like it could talk to you almost literally. It was creepy for Carly who had to endure it while stuck in a jam inside her SUV. It was a birthday present given to her by her current husband Jasper Jax. She was being sent on a very strange call one that had her very curious to learn about it. A letter that she recieved to come to a house that was sitting by itself on a steep hill. Carly didn't bother to inform Jax of wear she was heading she felt it was better she kept this to herself. Once arriving to the exact house it seemed strange that where was not one strand of light of any sort on. Carly was very puzzled and disturbed by this. It didn't even truly look like a house that was even fit to live in. The trees look liked it had scary hands instead of branches because of the amazing darkness. The moon however was very full and bright. Carly began to get cold feet she didn't think it would feel right to go inside this house. She could not however turnaway from it something was just nagging at her heart for her to go inside. So she steps out of her white vehicle and gets a breif look around of her surroundings. It sent chills down her spine as she saw a small graveyard. Suddenly another vehicle pulls up behind Carly's turning to see who or what it could be. She was very surprised to notice it was a black stretch limo. She didn't think it could be the person owning this hideous house. The person steps out from the limo only to be revealed as another woman. She too seemed to be quite disturbed by what she was viewing before her. Once the woman made eye contact with Carly right away they already knew each other.

"Ava." Carly says.

"Carly what are you doing here?" Ava asks.

Carly was getting cold as she folded her arms trying to keep warm. She makes a response to Ava's question.

"I was lured here and I feel like just leaving. It looks like something you would read out of a horror novel or something." Carly states.

"I wonder why it would lure the both of us here?" Ava asked being suspicious.

"I'm trying to figure that out myself." Carly replies.

"Well we might as well just go in and get it done and over with." Ava says.

Carly agrees with her and they both make their way towards the house. Ava just happens to observe that one of the graves has been dug out. It sent chills down her spine that a grave would be dug up at this time of the night. She tries to find something rather encouraging to talk about.

"So how is married life?" Ava asks.

"Oh it's perfect I'm loving life with Jax. I mean what makes it even more great is to know both Sonny and Jax have dropped the delicate flower Brenda for me. I have the both them on by a string and I'm loving every moment of it." Carly explains.

"Why do I get this weird feeling that I've lived your life or something." Ava replies.

"I do not know but I get the same vibe." Carly says not knowing how to explain such an obsurd thing.

Carly knocks on the door of the creepy house and waits patiently for whoever was inside to open it. It did not seem though as if anyone was making any attempts to come and answer the door. So Carly takes it upon herself to slowly open the door as her and Ava make their way inside.

"Helloooooooooooooo! Anybody Here!" Carly shouts.

All of a sudden the door slams shut behind Ava. The both of them turn around as Ava goes to try and open it but it seemed to have locked on it's own. It was a sign the both of them were not getting out of this house alive.

"Next time don't ever listen to me." Ava says.

"We both were not thinking." Carly adds.

Suddenly a voice of a much older woman speaks to them scaring the crap out of both Ava and Carly. They turn around to see who it is why it was Helena Cassadine. she was the one orchestrating this entire arrangement or was she the only one.

"Helena! What are you doing?" Carly asked looking very confused.

"I see you both got the invitations. Oh how your lives will change in an instant after hearing what sort of surprises and news will be bestowed upon the both of you." Helena explains.

"I'm getting out of here to hell with this!" shouts Carly who tries escaping but is stopped by a very familiar person.

"Claudia." Carly says.

"Suck it up Carly you are much a part of this as I'am." Claudia replied.

"You are suppose to be dead I think 6 ft under if I'm correct." Carly says.

"You shouldn't always assume someone's dead." Claudia insisted.

"Well you still look like hell you might as well roll back in your grave." Carly hissed.

Suddenly another woman's voice spoke up to Carly's rants at Claudia.

"Carly that is not the way to talk to your own flesh and blood."

"Who the hell are you?" Carly asked who wasn't quite falling for this whole act.

"I'm your biological mother my name is Marlena and you are going to get to know me and become apart of the family." Marlena requested.

"My mother is Bobbie Spencer and I'm getting out of here and home to my husband." Carly scowls.

Helena knew eventually Carly would not be able to resist learning more. She would not be able to escape the house. She had no other choice but to stick around. Ava though didn't understand why she was involved in all this. It seemed as though all this was intended for Carly's benefit only.

"Why am I a part of this charade?" Ava asked.

"You are my daughter as well Ava. The three of you are sisters you are not normal woman. You are evil, vengeful, spiteful, the world is yours you are suppose to own it. You are suppose to get rid of anyone that get's in your way. You are witches who were wrongfully seperated but now you are together again and you can all regain back the life that belongs to you." Marlena explains.

"I'm no witch." Carly points out.

"Yes you are Carly it's in your blood." Claudia replies.

All of a sudden Faith Roscoe emerges from the darkness in the halls and joins everyone.

"Finally the family is together." Faith says with a grin on her face. "Does anyone want a glass of red champagne it's really good." Faith insists.

"She is suppose to be dead what the hell is going on here!" Carly shouts.

"Get use to it cousin." Faith hisses.

"Cousin!" Carly shouts.

"I think we all need to sit down and just try to process all this information." Ava suggessted.

"I'm not sitting down I need to get home to my husband and my little girl!" Carly shouts.

"That's just too bad because we are more important right now." Helena hissed.

"You are not my family this is a giant hoax or joke of some kind and I want no part of it." Carly replied.

"I think someone is in a bit of denial. She's caving in and it's making her absolutely crazy." Faith pointed out with a evil grin.

Carly runs off trying to find a way to escape from the house. She starts to head down the basement as Helena catches up with her. Carly falls down the stairs because she was in too big of a hurry. It knocks her out cold leaving her helpless at the bottom of the stairs. Helena calls somebody over to take care of Carly it was Lorenzo Alcazar. Yes he too has come back from his watery grave. He picks Carly up and lays her upon a wooden table where he begins removing her clothes. Carly slightly regains consciousness and opens her eyes to see Lorenzo standing over her.

"Lo...renzo." she says softly.

Lorenzo gives her a smoltering kiss trying to make her forget all about Jax. Once able to catch her breath Carly begins remembering about the past.

"Do you ever think about the what if?..." Carly asks.

"All the time." Lorenzo replies.

Suddenly Ava's voice is heard from atop the stairs as she is calling for Carly. She starts to make her way down the stairs. Lorenzo quickly covers Carly with a black blanket. Ava see's Carly just lying on the table. Ava walks over towards her as she get's closer she feels the urge to want to save Carly.

"Carly! come on I'm going to help you get home to your husband." Ava replies.

"I can't it's too late. I don't feel right something is happening to me." Carly says.

Carly closes her eyes and it was as if she was falling into a deep sleep. Suddenly Lorenzo appears to Ava. She get's a eye full of him and get's this weird case of Deja Vu that they've met before.

"Did somebody forget she was a Mob Princess on the way." Lorenzo says.

"I just don't think it's right what's happening to Carly while her family is home scared probably wondering where she is." Ava states.

"This bothers you?" Lorenzo asks.

"You seem to think that it shouldn't." Ava replies

"Well for someone who use to live her life I mean." Lorenzo says.

"Use to live whose life? Carly's life?"

Ava looks at Carly and wonder's how in the world Carly's life was once her life. Ava just thinks the whole thing is a joke.

"I really need to get out of here." Ava replies as she starts walking away.

Lorenzo grabs a hold of Ava and tells her she can't leave. She struggles to break free as Lorenzo pulls her into a wet, smoltering kiss. Ava tries to push him off of her but he gains control pushing her down onto another cold table. The impact made Ava's head bounce off the surface. Lorenzo begins undressing her as Helena makes her way down the stairs.

"How are things coming along." Helena says.

"Great we should be ready here shortly." Lorenzo adds.

"I like to hear that things are in progress. Claudia and Faith are very eager about this and so is Mitch." Helena says.

"You didn't tell them about Mitch?" Lorenzo asked.

"I thought it should wait until they are actually in their right minds. You didn't say anything to them about children and the taking out of Jax and Sonny did you?" Helena asked.

"My lips are sealed." Lorenzo admits.

"Great I will head back upstairs then." Helena replies.

Lorenzo whispers in Ava's ear very softly as he slowly hikes up her skirt. Ava could actually still hear him.

"You are going to be a much better woman by tomorrow morning." Lorenzo replied.

He begins to kiss the side of her neck as he wraps her naked body in a black blanket. He glides a diamond ring on her finger. It was pretty obvious he has picked her to be his wife.


End file.
